


Falling Like the Stars

by Lialy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clarke finds Bellamy in the woods, F/M, One Shot, after 6x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lialy/pseuds/Lialy
Summary: Her eyes pierce through him as if she were thirsty. She wants to remember this, to treasure this. He knows it because it’s exactly what he’s been doing since she’s been back.They’re running out of time.“We have to go”, she says, and he’s clasping her hands without realizing it and he's on the back of the motorbike, holding her tight.----Post 6x09. Clarke and Bellamy find each other in the woods and they ride together to meet Gabriel.





	Falling Like the Stars

She finds him in the woods. It takes him a beat to recognize her; the helmet and the motorbike throw him off, and then she grabs his arm. For a second, he thinks Josephine’s back. Clarke doesn’t know how to ride something like that, he’s certain of it, which means she’s regained control. The despair builds up in his stomach and wants to push through his mouth, wants to scream and kick. But before he can do anything, she says “Bellamy”, and the world stops spinning.

Her voice is urgent and soft, grounding him. Like it always does.

She’s still here. She’s still Clarke.

He touches the strands of blonde hair that escape under the helmet. What a delicate thing in such a brave person. Her eyes pierce through him as if she were thirsty. She wants to remember this, to treasure this. He knows it because it’s exactly what he’s been doing since she’s been back.

They’re running out of time.

“We have to go”, she says, and he’s clasping her hands without realizing it and suddenly is on the back of the motorbike, holding her tight. He could grab onto the cold metal of the seat, but he chooses not to. She feels warm and real and rides swiftly through trees and branches and ever since he knew she was alive he’s been dying to touch _her_ again, to talk to _her_ again and _oh god, please, please, let her stay here._ He simply cannot bear losing her one more time. He fears his body would shut down, like a music box without its key.

_Please, please, please let her stay here with me._

When they find Gabriel, they not only find him, but Octavia too. His heart feels like it’s going to combust any minute now. Clarke reaches for her when she gets off the bike, touches her arms and her hair.

“You are different”, she whispers. She doesn’t use the verb _look_ or _seem._ Clarke just knows that she _is_. Octavia seems relieved that she understands. Clarke looks back at him and pulls him to them, to his sister. “Whether I die today or not, you have to try to make things right with her. She’s your family, Bellamy”.

Bellamy leans into her and she sucks in a breath.

“Don’t use the _I’m-going-to-die-today-card_ with me, Clarke. It’s not going to happen”.

“What, me dying or you forgiving your sister?”

“Either”.

His sister starts preparing everything with Gabriel. It’s true that she _is_ different, but he cannot think of that now, although a part of him is relieved that she’s alive.

Clarke nudges his arm. “You don’t know when you’re going to die, Bellamy. Don’t do like me and waste time with the people you love because you’re just too proud to say what you want to say”.

Octavia takes her to the table and Bellamy follows them, whispering too fast, his heart drumming in his ears.

“You’re not going to die. I won’t let it. He’s going to fix it”.

Clarke shakes her head, her voice trembles though she tries to hide it, “I don’t know if he’ll be able to do that. My mindspace, Josephine’s… they’re all intertwined. I’m losing control, I’m losing my mind. Maybe it’s too late. Maybe all of this was for nothing. I’m sorry, Bellamy, I’m so sorry.”

He wants to say that it wasn’t for nothing. How could it be? Getting her back is worth every damn thing, but then Gabriel connects her to the machine and it feels like he never gets to say what he wants to say with her.

Again and again and again.

She looks panicked and scared for the first time in ages. She tries not to, but he sees it in the way her eyes take everything in and she looks at Gabriel and Octavia and then at him and her lips tremble. “Bellamy”, she whispers, but he’s already by her side, squeezing her hand, touching her face.

“You’re coming back, do you hear me? You have to come back to me. I can’t lose you again”, he says.

“I’ll do my best”, and then she reaches her hand and touches him. Touches his beard and cheekbone with so much care that he forces his body to remember how it feels to be touched by her like this. Her hand lingers there one second way too short for him. His heart is beating fast in his chest, in his throat. She says, “I want to remember this, just in case. The beard really suits you, and I never got the chance to say it. I never got the chance to say many things, Bellamy. You see? I’m saying what I want to say now.”

His forehead touches her and she closes her eyes, relaxing under his touch. He keeps them open. He wants to look at her for as long as he can.

“Clarke, I...”, she looks at him and she’s so, so close he could almost taste her if he wanted to. If he dared to. She needs to hear this. He needs to say it.

And then Gabriel gets in the middle, _literally_ separating one from the other, and Octavia holds his arm, holds him so he doesn’t crumble and Clarke gets connected and closes her eyes and he thinks that maybe he should have said what he wanted to say when he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> My Bellarke heart couldn't take it anymore after 6x09 and needed to write this. Hope you like it!  
> (Also, English is not my first language so apologies for any mistakes you may found!)


End file.
